


Zombies

by PlushieNerd



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I suck at smut so i didn't write any even though I wanted too, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/pseuds/PlushieNerd
Summary: The world had died along time ago but in some places people got to live happily because the virus didn’t reach them yet, some of the scientists say that virus slowly eats away at world so it’ll take awhile to reach some places.----Characters belong to: Hajime Isayama.The Story/Idea/Plot Belongs to me.





	Zombies

Mikasa tears up slightly when she sees Jean dash forwards to her as everyone was screaming and running. Jean wraps his arms around her waist and whispers “It’s going to be okay, let's go up to the roof yeah? We can block it until we can do something, and don’t worry about weapons, I know where we can get some.” Mikasa was staring at Jean in shock and when she didn’t move or say anything. Jean did the only thing he could do, he picks her up and starts running, shoving and pushing past people and watching another eat another, he quickly gets to his locker and grabs his crossbow and sets it up just in time to kill one of the infected that were coming after them and gives Mikasa her bow and arrows, the bow and crossbow and arrows were hand made by Jean himself. 

After gathering his bag and he grabs Mikasa’s hand and pulls her along to the stairs and rushed to the roof, after they got out onto the rooftop, Jean slams the door shut and locked the door and looks at Mikasa who was staring at him, his eyes widen slightly when he sees tears rolling down her and watches her fall to her knees, he quickly catch her and whispers “I’ll keep you safe, Mikasa. I promise.” Mikasa shakes her head gently and shoves Jean away from her “What about my brother, Jean? What’s going to happen to him?” Jean puts his hand shakily on her legs gently and whispers “Eren has Levi, he will be fine, Mikasa. You know Levi he won’t let anything about him, just like I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mikasa whimpers softly and covers her face letting Jean wrap his arms around her. 

“What about Sasha and everyone else?” Mikasa asked softly. Jean rubs Mikasa’s back gently and pushes his forehead against hers and whispers brokenly “Why don’t you ever worry about yourself? We’ve been together since freshman year and all I ever hear you do is ask about my how my day was or something along those lines. The only time you ever spoke about yourself is when I ask you how your day was or when someone else, you never came running to me or anymore when you were hurting and now when the world is FALLING APART your worried about our friends.” Jean cups Mikasa’s face gently and shook her rather hard before speaking again “Worry about yourself, damnit!” Mikasa started only crying a bit harder when Jean started shaking her but only speaks softly to him “Are you scared?” Jean scoffs and stops shaking her before growling “No, I’m worried about you, us and our friends.” Jean sits back against the wall by the door and tears up before breaking down in front of her “I’m scared that we won’t have a future together and do our dreams.”

Mikasa crawls into Jean’s lap and puts her face against his neck “Jean, it’s possible that our dreams won’t come true, but we can still get to have a future together maybe not the kind you want, but-” Jean pushes his lips against Mikasa’s to shut her up and sighs against her lips softly “Sometimes you know what to say.” Jean grips Mikasa’s hips roughly and Mikasa was sure she’ll have bruises tomorrow “I hate how you can help me with the smallest words, Mika I’m not scared of this world since we’ve been raised in it, I’m scared of losing you in it.” 

Mikasa cups Jean’s face gently and whispers “You won’t.” Jean rubs his face against Mikasa’s neck gently the silky red scarf she had on rubbed against his face, Jean holds Mikasa close to his chest and whispers “After we get some sleep, we’ll go to my car and get the hell out of here, okay?” Mikasa nods and blushes when Jean wraps his arms more tightly around her waist and lay down by the door putting his face onto her neck falling asleep. Mikasa fell asleep awhile after him. 

+

Info: The world had died along time ago but in some places people got to live happily because the virus didn’t reach them yet, some of the scientists say that virus slowly eats away at world so it’ll take awhile to reach some places, Mikasa’s parents didn’t believe it unlike Jean’s parents did and sense Jean believed it as well, he always asked Mikasa to come with him to shooting ranges and survival camps where they learned to do everything. It was basically a training camp to train others to live in any situation, but it mostly covered the virus that took over the world. Mikasa had always went with Jean, even sneaking to the place with him when her parents found out and banned her from going, she was happy that she went with Jean because otherwise, she would have been dead by now.

\+ 

Mikasa wakes up with a gap causing Jean to grab his crossbow and look around when he sees that there's no threat he looks down at Mikasa to see her rubbing her chest gently and whispers softly “Nightmare?” Mikasa looks up at Jean and whispers “Worse, memories.” Jean leans down and whispers “About yesterday?” Mikasa shakes her head in the no motion and whispers “Our parents and what they believed and training camp and stuff like that.” Jean nods and nuzzles his nose against her forehead and whispers “I know you didn't believe it well this, but i’m glad you came with me.” Mikasa blushes and puts her hand gently on his neck and whispers “I’m glad I did too, I’m sorry for freezing up in the classroom, I don’t know why I did.” Jean starts giving Mikasa little kisses on her face and whispers “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I found you when it happened.” When Jean got to Mikasa’s neck he softy bites down on it and pulls away to whisper “I love you, Mika.” Mikasa rubs her lips against Jean’s chin and whispers “I love you too, Jean.”


End file.
